


lipbalm

by junew



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 2park rise, 99 line death pit, 99z, M/M, but woojin and jihoon are roommates, hey im back lmao, idk what kind of au this is tho, slight ongniel lol, unbetaed, wanna one members are mentioned as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junew/pseuds/junew
Summary: "What flavor is this?" Woojin asks.





	lipbalm

**Author's Note:**

> im back with a 2park fic ;DD omg AAAND we're growing! btw woojin and jihoon are roommates here lmao i didnt put it there but yeah
> 
> note: i edited it! so that it wont be an eyesore to read heh

"What flavor is this?" Woojin asks, licking his lips, as Jihoon pulled away.

Woojin was kind of surprised when Jihoon made him sit down on the couch, then proceeded to sit on his lap, but then again _it's Jihoon_ , he thinks, _he likes exploring stuff_. So Woojin isn't surprised when Jihoon took out a tube of lipbalm, and swiped it on his lips, then kissed Woojin after doing so. Woojin was happy with whatever Jihoon has in his mind.

"It's peach. Isn't that obvious?" Jihoon answered while pecking the other's lips once again. 

"Not... Really..." the younger of the two says in-between kisses. 

"Not when I can't pay attention to anything but your lips against mine," Woojin tells Jihoon as he pulled away, making the other one huff in protest, "Please stop talking," Jihoon continues kissing him, ignoring Woojin's giggles. 

\-----

The next time it happened, it's cola flavor. It's not like Woojin really cares what lipbalm flavor Jihoon uses; he couldn't care less. As long as Jihoon is kissing him and trying it out with him, he's okay. 

"Where do you get your lipbalms anyways?" Woojin asks after Jihoon pulled away. 

"I was with Jinyoung the other day, and I saw an aisle of lipbalms at the drugstore and a handful of them were flavoured ones..." Jihoon traced Woojin's lips with his thumb, proud that it's plump and red from kissing because of him. 

"How many did you get?" Woojin asks Jihoon, still quite breathless from when they were kissing a little bit earlier.

"Enough for you to live," the other answers. Woojin laughs and dives in to kiss him again.

\-----

It's cotton candy when they got interrupted by Seongwu. 

The pair were at Daniel's apartment because it's _Friday boys' night!_ (according to Jisung), and they were waiting for the others to come back from the grocery store nearby. Woojin was scrolling through his phone, double-tapping Daehwi's picture of him feeding a giraffe. He was about to get up from where he's sitting on not until Jihoon was making his way to his lap once again (not that Woojin is complaining).

"What flavor do you got for me today, hm?" Woojin asks, but Jihoon just tells him to shut up and begins to kiss him. 

_Cotton candy_.

Woojin sighs in pleasure. He was about to lick the flavoured balm coating Jihoon's lips, but somebody was clearing their throat. 

"As much as I'm happy seeing you two enjoying eating each other's faces off, it's Friday boys' night. It's either you both go home and suck faces, or help us with the groceries." Seongwu snickers, mumbling something about how horny teenagers are nowadays. 

Woojin and Jihoon look apologetic when they pulled away, cheeks tinted in a good shade of red. 

In the middle of the movie they were watching, Woojin tried to explain. "Seongwu-hyung, Jihoon was just trying out his flavoured lipbalm with me-" before Woojin can finish his explanation, Seongwoo was already answering with "Whatever you both have tried, we've tried. And more. Right, my Danny bunny?", and turned to look at Daniel on his side, nodding. 

"Shut up, and watch the movie, idiots," Jaehwan throws a chip at Seongwoo. 

Woojin decides he won't push it to them anymore. He's got Jihoon, and they're both happy. 

\-----

The first time Woojin heard it, it's vanilla. 

They were taking a break from doing their school submissions, cuddling and talking to each other about how each other's days went, when Jihoon said it.

"Woojin?" Woojin looks down from where Jihoon is situated on his chest. 

"Yeah?" he answers.

" _I think I'm in love with you._ " Jihoon looks at him with those eyes Woojin loves the most. 

The statement got Woojin surprised, his heart beating fast in his chest that it could burst at any moment. But then, Woojin thinks about the times he spent with Jihoon, the time he met him, and the times he remembers how Jihoon makes his heart flutter. It isn't a question anymore to Woojin that _Yeah_ , he feels the same too. If not, more. 

_He loves Jihoon_.

"Hey," Jihoon looks up at him, "Say something-"

"I love you too. _So much_. If that's possible?" Woojin smiles at Jihoon, his snaggle tooth showing. 

Jihoon kisses him. 

It was a sweet kiss. 

It was vanilla. 

And whatever lipbalm flavor Woojin thinks Jihoon is going to try with him, he won't care. 

_He loves Jihoon_ , and he wouldn't trade it for anything. 

_Woojin can get used to this for the rest of his life._

**Author's Note:**

> i posted a part of this on twitter Lmao 
> 
>  


End file.
